Saving Elena
by BonnietheBennett
Summary: Elena is linked to Bonnie, but there is a way to find her which starts with a rekindled romance between Jeremy and Bonnie. Lemons. 18 /Dedicated to a certain Gilbert that rocks my world ;)


If there had been a point in Bonnie's life when she believed that she was going to be told that she was a witch, it was never. She never believed that someone would call her out and get her to admit how she was feeling. She knew that she had friends to talk to about this, but even though she brought it up with her friends, it didn't mean they understood. After the death of grams, Bon had stayed away, she wasn't sure she could be a witch and do these things without her grams, it didn't feel right. Everything that she had believed was a lie and grams drinking too much was something that made her think twice about things because it had all turned out to be true. Bonnie tried with her magic for her friends, that's why she dabbled into it, they needed a witch which meant they needed her, but it was becoming annoying that she was the only person they were going to. Stefan and Damon were vampires and Bonnie knew this, she didn't trust them, she didn't trust vampires as far as she could throw them, and she knew that she could throw them far across the room, she had done it many times to Damon. That particular vampire pissed her off, she had a lot of angst for him because he was stupid, he did stupid and bad things, and always threw her into the line of fire getting her into trouble, making her use her witch powers to correct the things around them, and she wasn't completely fully adjusted to her powers. It irritated her, but she played their games and did what they asked so that she could help her friends.

Bonnie wasn't sure exactly what Elena saw in Stefan, she knew that she was going to have to find out though. Bonnie hated vampires, she felt they were monsters because they fed on humans and hurt them. She knew that she needed to deal with everything that went on around her. She wanted to read Elena's journal, she knew that Stefan was the major mention of the entire thing. Bonnie knew that if she read it, she could more easily decipher Elenas intentions. No, she may not understand Elena, however, she did understand how she felt. Bonnie had been spending a lot of time with Elena's little brother lately, at first it started off as innocent but then it got harder to fight what she was feeling. Bonnie was attracted to the little fuck, and that's not where it ended. Bonnie liked him, she actually liked him liked him, had feelings for him and everything. She had watched him get used by Vicki, and go through his druggie phase, but he had grown up. Bon knew he was Elena's brother, which is why she pursued nothing, but she knew how Jeremy felt, the main reason was because he kept coming up with reasons to touch her and be around her. Bonnie knew he liked her, and he had tried to kiss her twice, she had pushed away from him completely. Bonnie wanted to give herself time to let her feelings go, but they wouldn't stop. But today was going to be different. Jeremy was downstairs waiting in her house for her to go outside with him, she smiled to herself and finished getting dressed. Bonnie dressed conservatively and wanted to dress in a way that didn't yell I want you too much to him.

After finishing her hair, she headed down the stairs and saw him. "Hey" she said, turning and looking at him. Bonnie was excited and interested in whatever had to be done. She looked at him and saw him, he was cute, amazing, even hot. How he had grown so much in her eyes, she didn't know, the only thing was that she couldn't let him know how she felt back. She looked at him and smiled to herself. "Ready to go?" She asked. "I have a few samples I need to collect for science class." She said, not truly giving a damn about science class but wanting an excuse for Jeremy to stick around. She looked at him, and blushed, well it didn't show up because her cheeks were brown, but she knew that she had to figure things out. Bon looked at him and cleared her throat. "You'll help me right?" She asked. Bonnie knew that she was treading a dangerous line between giving into him and enjoying herself. Bon knew that she wanted to be with him but she was so very worried about what Elena would think. Jeremy had been through a lot and he was younger than she was, what if Elena felt that Bonnie was trying to take advantage of her brother? Bonnie didn't know much about it but she knew that Jeremy was the one guy that she could actually talk to. The one guy who made sense. Bon smiled to herself and grabbed her jacket, heading out the door. She was ready for this, if it meant she got to spend more time with him, then so be it. 


End file.
